customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney's Fun
Season 10 of Barney & Friends originally aired on "PBS" from September 2006 to October 2006. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Riff (Body: Adam Brown / Voice: Michaela Dietz) Children *David (Emilio Mazur) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) (debut) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Olivia (Brenna Demerson) (debut) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Amy (Molly Wilson) (debut) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Sophie (Camille Goldstein) (debut) *Ethan (Sinjin Venegas) (debut) *Allison (Mariah Snyder) (debut) *Emma (Hope Henderson) (debut) *Lindsey (Ashlan Cunningham) (debut) *Claire (Alexia Bailey) (debut) *Sadie﻿ (Cosette Goldstein) (debut) *Bethany (Breonna Burnham) (debut) *Lacey (Leesa Zimmermann) (debut) *Lucas (Victor Lopez) (debut) *Melissa (Mary Wheat) (debut) *Peter (Preston Strother) (debut) *Scott (Braeden Kennedy) (debut) *Josh (Cameron Rostami) (debut) *Bridget (Madison Pettis) *Danny (Darrak White) (debut) *Haley (Christina Burdette) (debut) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Riley (Reagen Rees) (debut) *Samantha (Miranda Money) (debut) *Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) *Abigail (Hayley Sharp) (debut) *Jason (Cooper Allen McCullough) (debut) *Jessica (Marisa Salatino) (debut) *Madison (Abby Loncar) (debut) *Matthew (Choyse Hall) (debut) *Patty (Cameron tenNapel) (debut) *Kelly (Alexandra O'Brien) Adults *Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) Guest Appearances *Sarah Bauza (played a Mexican Musician in Arts) *David Perez (played a Mexican Musician in Arts) *Emmanuel Bucio (played a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Leonardo Ferretiz (played a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Liliana Figueroa (played a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Joselyn Medrano (played a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Hansel Palencia (played a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Lehi Palencia (played a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Austin Rodriguez (played a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Christina Stoner (played a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Chloe Colville (played Carmen in Movement and Days of the Week) *Sydney Reinhardt (played Hope in BJ's Snack Attack) *Madeline Bell (played Morgan in Counting) *Chance Jonas-O'Toole (played Brian in Pets) *Jackson Pace (played Adam in Pets and Mother Goose) *Kaitlin Lindley (played Kathy in Winter) *Chelsea Huss (played Audrey in Fun with Reading) *Mia Ford (played Anna in Days of the Week) *Doug Terranova (played Farmer MacDonald in Days of the Week) *Zachary Soza (played Mario in Sharing) *Breuer Bass (played Matt in Sharing) *Alexandra O'Brien (played Kelly in Sharing) *Julie Johnson (played Mother Goose in Mother Goose) *Makayla Crawford (played Little Miss Muffet in Mother Goose) *Grayson Vanover (played Little Boy Blue in Mother Goose) *Katherine Pulley (played Polly in Mother Goose) *Kathryn Yee-Young (played Kaitlyn in Mother Goose) *Grace Vowell (played Becky in Things I Can Do) *Marisa Diotalevi (played Juggler in Things I Can Do) *Michael Taber (played Michael in Differences) *Zachary Flores (played Jake in Differences) *Alex Smith (played Jamal in Dancing) *Anna White (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *Antonio Velez (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *Erica Rhodes (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *Graham Duncan (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *Ryan Warren (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *Samantha Sanso (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *Steven Lankton (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *John Roady (a Native American Dancer in Dancing) *Ester Roady (a Native American Dancer in Dancing) *Marie Roady (a Native American Dancer in Dancing) *Rose Roady (a Native American Dancer in Dancing) *Michael Gabbard (a Native American Dancer in Dancing) *Bryce Cass (played Joey in Careers) *Craig Boarini (played Mel, the Mail Carrier in Careers and China) *Stacy Dizon (played a Police Officer in "Careers") *Christine Lanning (played an Artist in "Careers") *Maria Lau (played Mrs. Chen in "China") *Ty Farris (played Li-an Chen in "China") *Michele Rene (played Mrs. Matuma in "Kenya") *Kieara Blackshear, Alex Edwards, Leslie Gutierrez, Jasmine James, Cambrie Mitchell, Cecil Moore, Adryan Moorefield, Chloe Price, Ashli Ramos, Ebony Rodriguez, Constance Wade, and Alexis Wilson (played African Dancers in "Kenya") *Moussa Diabate, Kevin Fontes, Christopher Rollings (played African Drummers in "Kenya") Episodes #Welcome, Cousin Riff and Special Skills #Airplanes and Boats #Butterflies and Bugs #Shapes and Colors #Seeing and Hearing #Glad to Be Me and Arts #Movement and BJ's Snack Attack #Counting and Letters #Pets and Vets #Winter and Summer #[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Season_10#Spring Spring] and Fall #Caring and Rhythm #Playing Games and Fun with Reading #Making Mistakes and Separation #Days of the Week and Sharing #Rabbits and Ducks and Fish #Mother Goose and Fairy Tales #Things I Can Do and Differences #Dancing and Singing #Neighborhoods and Careers #China and Kenya #'Safety Patrol '''and '''Friendship' #[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Season_10#Families Families]'' and ''Homes Trivia *This season marked: **The first season to be in the Barney and Friends' Fourth Era (January 21, 2006-October 11, 2016). **The first season to feature the 4 dinosaurs (Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff). **The first season in which Karen Barnes is the executive producer, replacing the last new executive producer Randy Dalton. **The first season appearance of Riff. **The final appearances of Jackson, **The first appearances of Ryan, Olivia, Amy, Lucas and Claire. **The only appearances of Sophie, Ethan, Allison, Emma, Lindsey, Sadie, Bethany, Lacey, Melissa, Peter, Scott, Josh, Danny, Haley, Riley, Samantha, Abigail, Jason, Matthew, Jessica, Madison, and Patty. **Originally, a small cartoon segment was placed between the first and second episode in each whole episode. However, before Season 11 introduced "Barney's Music Box" segment, the cartoon was scrapped and re-airings of some episodes of this season has the "Barney's Music Box" segment. **'Set Renovations': ***The Park: The roof of the gazebo is now taken off & magical musical stepping stones are added. ***The Caboose: The green closet now appears inside. *At a 47 kid cast, this season has the largest cast of any season. However, the kids are significantly downplayed, so that this season could focus on Barney and the dinos. The kids rarely have any lines or get to sing. In fact, Jamal and Michael are the only two kids that get to sing this season: Jamal sang "Look at Me I'm Dancing!" and Michael sang "I Can See It on Your Face" with Barney. *Like in Season 9, Barney comes to life during the end of the theme song, not during the actual episode. *The reason Season 10 (and 11) got episodes cut in half was so that it could air on BBC in the U.K.. If the episode length didn't get changed, Barney would have gotten dropped. BBC has gone to a format where all the shows were 10-15 minutes long. *The following episodes this season have alternate endings that did have the song I Love You sung, that can either be seen in HIT Favorites episode videos, the U.K. iTunes, Late 2010 re-runs of this season, Netflix for Extra and The Kindle: **Winter (HIT Favorites: Winter Wonderland/Late 2010 re-run) **Butterflies (HIT Favorites: Springtime Fun!) **Movement (U.K. iTunes version) **Welcome, Cousin Riff (Late 2010 re-run) **Things I Can Do (Late 2010 re-run) **Airplanes (Late 2010 re-run) **Glad to Be Me (Netflix for Extra/The Kindle) **Days of the Week (HIT Favorites: Preschool Fun)